Merge of Time
by Enki-chan
Summary: It's been months since the defeat of Yliaster, finally the peace in Neo Domino City is at hand. The team 5Ds were busy with their own normal lives. Until one day Lua and Luca's deck has been stolen by two unknown thugs. They ran after them but failed, until they met three mysterious guys, who saved them.
1. Chapter 1: Team 5D's: After Yliaster

**Merge of Time**

**By: Enki-chan**

**SUMMARY:**

**It's been months since the defeat of Yliaster, finally the peace in Neo Domino City is at hand. The team 5Ds were busy with their own normal lives. Until one day, Aki Izayoi has been defeated by a guy who possessed a powerful card, the likes she'd never seen. Jack Atlas, whom Yusei thought of missing, found something about the dark history of Duel Monsters. Crow Hogan, who is a member of the security, had heard reports about duelists passing out after losing on their battle. Yusei Fudo is making improvements on his new research for the new Planetary Particle. On the other hand, Lua and Luca's deck has been stolen by two unknown thugs. They ran after them but failed, until they met three mysterious guys, who saved them. Who are these three mysterious guys, who seemed to know a lot about Duel Monsters? A new force of evil threatened the Neo Domino City once again…the question is who are they, and what do they want from our heroes?**

**First things first! This is my very first fanfiction, so I hope you'd like it. Also I am not that fluent in english so please bear with the grammatical errors...and if you have questions, suggestions or violent reactions...just PM me. THANKS!**

**Rated T for language**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISCMS are ALLOWED!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds... All rights belong to the genius who made 'em.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Team 5Ds: After Yliaster**

It's been three months since the defeat of the evil group Yliaster. The citizens of Neo Domino City have recovered from the destruction they caused and moved on. Once again, the city came back from its lively activities and peace is at hand.

The team 5ds, who hailed as the saviours of the world are busy now with their own lives. Aki Izayoi is preparing for her graduation at the Duel Academy. Lua and Luca are supporting her because they attend the same school. Crow Hogan is now a part of the Public Security together with Ushio and Mikage. Yusei Fudo, on the other hand is researching for another planetary particle theory. While Jack Atlas, is nowhere to be found.

"What do you mean, you didn't know where he is?" Crow asked almost hysterically, while driving along the Daedalus Bridge and is heading back to the city after paying a visit to Martha, their former guardian who lives in Satellite. He's currently talking to Yusei, who by the way, is on his office taking a short break, and asking him where their friend Jack is. It's as if he knew.

Yusei sighed, "Well, after we defeated Yliaster, he's just vanished and went off to only God knows where,"

"Maybe he's been on a vacation, after all, were pretty much banged up from kicking Yliaster out of the Domino City," he said, though he's not sure. The way Jack's brain works, it's hard to figure out where the hell he is, or what he's planning to do.

"I'm worried about him Crow. What if something bad happened to him? He didn't even bother to leave us a short note saying he's off to Bahamas or something. He's cell phone is out of service. I already sent him a hundred e-mail messages, still no answer from him," a worried expression is written in Yusei's face. He is really worried about their friend.

"Aw, c'mon man! Jack is old enough to do things on his own. So stop worrying about him. I'm sure he's soul searching for he have sinned. So yeah, I therefore conclude, that he is alright. Let me rephrase that one, he's way too alright." He said in a joking manner, "I suggest to wipe that worried expression off your face. Jack will not be happy to see that. His pride wouldn't take that. And he'll complain about us, not trusting him blah, blah, blah, blah,"

He heard Yusei chuckled, amused by what he said, which made him feel better. Yusei has a huge responsibility on his shoulders for he is making sure that they won't have a terrible future ahead of them, just like what those creepy Yliaster had predicted. He wanted to give his friend a space to breathe. After all, he deserved it. He almost died fighting that copy cat freak Z-one. And he's sure Yusei hasn't recovered on that yet. That's the main reason why he chose to be a part of the security, to make sure his friend's valiant efforts on saving their home won't put in vain.

Now that he thinks about it, he's going to punch the living lights out of Jack for worrying Yusei.

"You're right Crow. Maybe I'm just a little bit paranoid. You've got a point. Thanks."

He smirked, "Anytime," then the screen went blank.

Now, it's time to look after Jack. He stepped hard on the gas and sped off the highway, almost swerving on a truck making the driver honked loudly. But he didn't pay much attention.

_Duel Academy, Neo Domino City…_

The bell rang loudly, signalling that the class has ended. Lua hurriedly dashed off the classroom leaving Luca behind.

"Lua, wait for me. What's the hurry?" Luca complain on her twin.

Lua stopped abruptly hearing his twin sister complained. He scratched his head, for leaving her behind.

"I'm sorry sis. But we have to hurry, big sis Aki is already duelling now with that show-off guy. And we have to cheer for her." He said, running once again.

Luca just sighed and followed his twin brother. The guy, whom Lua is talking about, by the way is none other than Fred, the only male specie, except Yusei, Jack, and Crow, who have the courage to challenge Aki in a duel. They didn't know why he did what he did. What they do know is that, the guy is a complete show-off. They were surprised when he boldly challenged Aki in a duel. Wherein fact, he did know that Aki is the most powerful duelist in the academy. Not to add her reputation as the Black Rose Witch. Though she changed for good, thanks to Yusei, still students feared her. Not everyone, but almost everyone. But she knew that under that scary aura of hers, she is caring and protective, especially over them. The truth is they see her as their big sister that they never had. She treated them as her little sister and little brother in return. That's why they were shocked when Fred gallantly announced a duel between him and Aki. It all happened during their lunch break…

_Lua runs off out to the classroom, as he usually does whenever he heard the bell rang. It means that it's already lunch break._

"_See you later teach," she politely said to their teacher, who just nodded, and then she went off to follow his annoying brother._

_When she stepped out of the classroom, she saw Aki standing in the end of the hallway, with his brother, she smiled when she saw her, and she smiled back. Her brother waved at her impatiently._

"_Hello Aki-san," she greeted her._

"_And hi there Luca,"_

"_Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in the Auditorium, practicing for your graduation?" Luca asked curiously._

"_Well, we've had a short break and will be back at one pm,"_

"_Is that so?" Lua asked, then he started balling his fist in the air, "It only means that we are having lunch together. Yahoo!" he said while jumping up and down._

"_That's right. Anyway, it's my treat,"_

"_Oh yeah! Food, here we come!" Lua remarked._

_Luca sighed heavily, her brother hasn't changed at all, "Lua, will you lower down your voice? You're catching everyone's attention" she warned._

_Lua laugh instead, then put his hands on the back of his head, "Okay, okay. If you say so,"_

_Aki put down her hands on each of the twins shoulder, "Let him be Luca, he's just excited," she whispered to her ear._

"_Yeah…I guess I have to agree with you on this,"_

"_Don't worry. He'll be fine. When the time your brother reaches sixteen, he won't act like that anymore," Aki assured her._

"_Or it can get worse,"_

_Aki winked at her, "Don't be such a pessimist Luca, he'll changed. There's hope."_

_They continue their way on the cafeteria until a tall guy blocked them from their way. He is the same age as Aki, she thinks. He has a dark spiky green hair and grey eyes. He wears a confident smile on his face, as if saying "Bow before thy King mortals!"She doesn't like the way this man looked at all. Especially the way he stood there, it's as if he owned the place. _

_Aki just glared at the man, "Will you step aside?" she said in a dangerous tone._

'_Uh-oh, I smell trouble' Luca thought to herself._

"_Big sis Aki is right! Can't you see you're blocking our way?" Lua said, closing on his fist as if he wanted to punch the guy's face. She couldn't blame her brother, since she knew that he is really hungry by now._

"_O-ho," the guy cackled, "If I won't, what will you do?" he said to Lua, but his eyes are on Aki. So literally, he's saying that to Aki. _

"_What will I do? I am going to punch that arrogant face of yours, so hard you wouldn't even recognize your face in the mirror for days!" Lua angrily barked at the man._

"_Lua," warned Luca._

"_Really? That's funny kiddo! How would you suppose to do that?" he mocked drifting his eyes on her brother._

"_Lua, let me handle this." Aki said to her brother, then she faced the guy, "It's me who you want, Fred. So leave the kids out of this!"_

"_Fred?" Luca asked._

"_You know that guy?" Lua asked unbelievably._

_Aki nodded, "Unfortunately, yes. He's my classmate and he ranks second as the most skilled duelist after me." Aki said a matter-of-factly._

_The guy smirked, "Don't worry Aki. I am going to dethrone you now, at least before the graduation."_

"_What do you mean by that?" Luca asked. Just as she predicted, this man smells trouble._

_The guy burst into laughter, catching all the attention of the students nearby, "Aki Izayoi, I challenge you into a duel."_

_A collective gasped were heard from all the students, who for sure were shock by his bravery for challenging Aki in a duel. None of them spoke, or even utter a word, as if somebody had pushed the pause button on the remote control. But Lua broke the silence enveloping them._

"_As if you'll stand a chance." He said, his hands are on his waist, "You only rank second, and you'll stay that way 'til the graduation, even after your graduation. Mr. Rank-Number-Two,"_

"_Lua's right! There's no way Aki will be beaten by the likes of you," she said confidently._

_He's taken aback by what she said, maybe because he heard the confidence and assurance on her voice._

_He smiled, a creepy smile to be exact, which makes her uneasy. She's got the feeling he is onto something, but she's not sure what it is. That's not good._

_He turned his back, and waved his hand dismissively at them, "Well Aki, see you at the arena after our practice. We will talk about the necessary conditions whoever wins. And oh, you can tag those two fans of yours along, so that they will know who the real boss is. Let the best duelist wins."_

"Luca hurry up! We're almost there! The duel is already starting,"

Luca snapped out from her thoughts, when she heard Lua's irritated voice. She moved in a little faster, so she can catch up with his brother.

"What's bothering you?" he asked, concerned was on his voice, as always. Maybe, he had noticed something's bothering her.

"Aren't you wondering why that Fred had challenge Aki? If he's trying to bag the title of being the most excellent duelist, why would do that now?"

He's silent for the moment, digesting the things she said, "Well I guess, he wants to humiliate himself before they graduate?"

She rolled her eyes in disbelief, "You're really impossible Lua. I say, it's the other way around. He's got a plan or somehow a way to defeat Aki, and humiliate her. I can feel the hatred he felt towards Aki, haven't you notice that, have you?"

He shook his head, "No, not really. But I can smell something's fishy with that guy. I mean, who on earth would challenged big sis Aki in a duel when you already know from the start, that she is a good duelist. Way too good to be exact. The only people on earth who have the guts to duel her are Yusei, Jack and Crow,"

"Exactly my point,"

They were only a few feet away from the duelling arena when they heard Aki screamed. They stared at each other for a moment, and then ran off to find out what happened to her. Her voice is full of dread, which is unusual from Aki.

"Big sis Aki, we're here! What happened-" Lua and Luca stopped dead on their tracks, when they saw Aki, now on her feet, shaking from fear, tears are flowing from her eyes.

"The duel has ended! The winner is Fred Garner!" somebody announced out of nowhere.

The twins' attention automatically switched to the guy, who stood there beaming with pride. A satisfied smile was on his face.

"Hahahaha! I finally defeated you Izayoi! I am now the King of this academy!" Fred laughed out loud.

"The creep!" Lua said gritting his teeth from anger.

"That can't be," Luca said in a hushed voice.

**How Fred defeated Aki? Where is Jack? Will Crow be able to locate him?**

**Next Chapter: The Dilemma**

** Jack Atlas whereabouts will be revealed! Tune in for the next exciting chapter! ;)**

"**RIDING DUEL! ACCELERATION!"**

**Hope you like this chapter :D PLEASE DO REVIEW! **

**ARIGATOU! \m/**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dilemma

**My second chapter in my very first fan fiction…Yay!**

**My heartfelt thanks to those who read my work…Thank you so much!**

**Questions, suggestions or violent reactions are welcome! Just PM me!**

**Rated T**

**Reviews are love 3**

"**SORRY for the LATE update! Still, I hope you like this chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: Once again, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All rights belong to those who made 'em.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**The Dilemma**

_**Valley of the Kings, Egypt…**_

A tall blonde man, in white clothing, walks along the desert. He wears a hat that protects his handsome face under the heat of the sun. The guy is none other than, Jack Atlas himself, the former duel king.

"Mr. Atlas, do you want to continue the expedition?" asked the man behind him. He wore a white toga (he's not sure if it is a toga, but it looks like one so be it) with matching turban on his head. He also wears a weird necklace around his neck with a gold pendant in shape of a key. He seemed calm and mysterious at the same time. Not to mention he has no expression at all. He met him a week ago when he got lost in the desert. Yeah, he is now in the middle of the desert with a weird looking guy named Shadi just because he is bored with his life.

_This is no fun! _Jack thought to himself. A month after they've defeated Yliaster, he decided to leave the City to take another adventure. By "they" he meant his friends and co-signers, naming Yusei, their stoic and calm leader, Aki, their resident psychic duelist, Crow, the trickster, and Lua and Luca the twins, the youngest from the group. There's also Bruno, the genius mechanic who helped in remodelling their D-wheels, almost thanks to him, they won the WRGP tournament. They named their team as "Team 5Ds", which became quite popular. Now, wherever he goes, he can see banners with photos of them on it, which is kinda disturbing. Not that he complained about being popular, since he's already been that way before the WRGP and the whole Yliaster fiasco. It's just that, he wants some peace for a changed. And he did changed, after seeing Carly almost died in the battle with the dark signers. He's sure Yusei and the others are having problems too regarding the banner thing.

Enough of the introductions, it's time to focused in the situation he is in.

He looked straight ahead, but all he can see is sand, sand, and sand. He paused for moment thinking, and then let out a heavy sigh.

"Yes we will continue, since we're already in here," he decided drifting his eyes on the guy. The man nodded then started walking. He followed, since he didn't know where to go.

"You are a duelist I suppose?" the guy asked.

"Yeah and so?" he said nonchalantly.

The guy just shrugged his shoulders, but his expression is still the same.

He studied the guy in his peripheral vision.

_'What's up with this guy? I sensed something's strange about him, but I didn't know what that is. But I have to stay focus and alert, I don't trust the man at all but I don't have much of a choice. _He thought. Somehow it was entirely his fault why he is here. He reached for his cellphone, but no luck at all. Since he took a step in the place, his cellphone just lost a signal. He can't contact any of his friends. He's sure they are all worried about him now. Especially Yusei. He didn't tell anyone about him leaving Domino, since he knew he'll return as soon as possible. But that's not what happened. He got lost a couple of times foolish of him not bringing a map. On second thought, he didn't want to tell his friends that he got lost because of his stupidity especially Crow. He can't just imagine what his reaction will be. Yusei is not a problem. He liked the guy the way he is.

'_I must find a way to get out of this place.'_

"Don't worry, I assure you that I meant no harm for you. I just wanted to help since you are one of them," said Shadi out-of-the-blue.

He was taken aback by what the guy had just said. Did he actually can read minds? But that's impossible.

"What do you mean, I am one of them?" he asked. Does this guy knew about the Crimson Dragon, and that he is actually a signer?

"Do you know anything about the mark of the Crimson Dragon?"

"Not quite. But I can see you have a noble heart. And I suggest you should go back to your friends as soon as possible, since you are all strong when you're together."

"That's what I'm trying to do here. But wait, how'd do you knew all about this? And why are you saying these things"

"It's better for you not to know,"

For a moment he wanted to punch the guy in the face and knocked the lights out of him, instead, he contained himself just, realizing that might not help. Especially the situation he is in. The guy was his only hope in getting out of the desert.

He looked up ahead instead, and saw something.

'_Is that a hill? A mountain perhaps' _He thought as he glanced the vast desert sand surrounding them. _'That's strange. I felt someone is calling me from there.'_

He felt his right arm stung. He raised it to take a look for it, only to find out a red mark in the form of wings.

'_The marked of the Crimson Dragon' _he thought to himself, _'He's sensing something too. I must know what it is.'_

The mark only glows from time to time whenever they were in dangerous situation, or if one of them is in danger, and if there's a threat ahead of them.

'_Great! Good going Jack Atlas! How's that for an adventure?' _He mocked himself. When he said he's looking for an adventure, he meant to look for a new rival aside from Yusei and Crow. Not the kind of adventure that requires their life to put on the line. He'd have enough of that.

"Mr. Jack Atlas?"

"What is that mountain, hill or whatever that thing over there?" he pointed to direction of it.

The man, looked up, to where he is pointing then nodded, "That is Valley Of the Kings,"

He cocked his brow, then thought, _'Valley of the Kings?'_

Sure thing; he didn't even know what that is. But it sounds all 'royal' to him.

"What the heck is the Valley of the Kings all about? Is it some kind of palace or headquarters for a pharaoh?" he asked stupidly. Can't blame him, he's not good in ancient history after all. What more about ancient landmarks.

Thankfully the man didn't look offended at all, what remained was his deadpan expression "No. That's not a palace neither a headquarters. It's actually a tomb,"

He nodded, letting that idea sink in from his brain then, "Did you just say it's a TOMB?!" he shouted that can be heard miles away.

"Yes. Famous Kings and Queens of the ancient Egypt are buried in there,"

"I thought they have the pyramids as tombs?"

"Yes. But that's a different story. There's another purpose why they built the Pyramids." Shadi explained.

"What purpose?" he asked curiously, "I know I didn't knew anything about ancient history, but I've watched a lot of movies, pertaining that pyramids are tombs for those dead Pharaohs," he said, convincing almost himself, as he nodded.

"You will know sooner. But for the meantime, you have to focus on going back to your friends. They need you, as you need them."

He let out a mild growl; this man is getting up to his nerve. He had a feeling that the guy knew something bad is bound to happen. And that is creepy.

He felt his arm burn again, and this time it hurts twice than before.

"Damn it," he silently cursed.

He'll face the guy later.

He has much of a bigger problem here.

Something is calling him out there.

"I presumed you're sensing something right there, am I right? Like someone's calling to you?"

Jack, astounded, automatically switched his looks at the guy, whom now busy tinkering the key-shaped pendant on his necklace, then

"Seriously, do you actually can read minds? I somehow felt that you are not an ordinary person," Jack said while looking the guy straight to the eyes.

The man didn't said anything, instead he hold the pendant on his necklace, then closed his eyes.

"I can sense that the millennium items are awakening once again. In this era and a great peril are ahead all of us."

"Millennium what? What the heck are you talking about? Can you not speak in riddles? For I don't understand what you're saying," he said as he shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like all the creepy guy is talking about. What peril? Are the Yliaster coming back? And what are these millennium things he is talking about. That didn't sound good. Not to mention not funny.

"If you're joking, well I am not laughing." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

The guy ignored him, and continued walking towards the direction of the Valley of the Kings.

"I'll explain everything on the way, we must act now, or else, all will be lost," he said mysteriously.

He just watched him walked by, but his feet didn't dare move. Not because he's already scared but it's as if his feet were glued on the ground he's standing at. While the words the guy had just said echoed through his mind,

'_We must act now…'_

'…_or else, all will be lost,'_

'_Must act…'_

'_All will be lost'_

He snapped out from his thoughts when he heard Shadi's voice.

"Are you coming?" asked Shadi without looking at him.

"Glad you asked,"

If there's a new danger that threatens them once again, he'd better act fast. He must know what is happening, in that way, they will not get surprised when the new enemy strikes. It's better to have the element of surprise by their side.

He smirked, on the bright side, like hell they are going to lose. They are the best of the best and no one can ever defeat them. No one can stand the power of Team 5Ds 'cause the friendship that bonds them can withstand any powerful evil that stood on their way. With that thought, his confidence came back, with a matching grin on his face.

"Bring it on,"

* * *

_**Back at the Duel Academy…**_

"Big sis Aki! What happened to you?" Lua the green haired kid asked Aki as he and his twin sister Luca came to her. She is down on her feet, trembling from fear.

"What happened to her? She lost and she can't accept it! HAHAHA! I thought you are a powerful duelist, but I was wrong. You are nothing but a loser! You almost fooled everyone but not me!" Fred said.

"Loser? The only person standing here that deserves to be called a loser is you! Big Sis Aki is much better duelist than you! He already defeated you a couple of times, in case you have forgotten. So don't insult big sis Aki just because you defeated her once!" Lua said his voice full of hatred. Hatred to the Fred guy who insulted their friend since he respect Aki and idolized her for being a good duelist.

"My brother's right! What have you done to her?" a worried Luca ask as she knelt next to Aki.

"Nothing! She just didn't withstand my powerful deck that is why. Now, Aki be a sport. Sometimes we win, sometimes not. So you'd better get up. On second thought, go on kneel like that! And tremble before my power!"

"Oh you! I'm sure you cheated! Why don't you just go back to where you came from! Leave sister Aki alone!"

"You already got what you wanted, I'm sure you're happy now." Luca said, as she puts her hands to Aki, trying to comfort her. Lua knelt before Aki, and he holds her hands.

"It's alright Big Sis Aki. You don't have to feel sorry just because you were defeated." Lua said in a cheerful voice trying to make things lightly.

Luca smiled, "He's right. And you know when I agree with Lua. I must really mean it."

But Aki didn't answer. She's just keep staring at the ground, as if not hearing anyone and ignoring her surroundings. Luca and Lua exchanged nervous looks.

"Aki?" Luca called.

"Err, big sis? C'mon, I'm sure you'll get your payback."

They hear Fred roar out of laughter, "There's nothing you could do to help her. If I were you, I'll leave her just like that. Anyway, I'm outta here. I have to celebrate, for defeating that witch! Good luck in keeping her alive, brats," he stepped out of the arena while laughing to his heart's content before he disappeared out of sight.

The twins, both annoyed, comforts Aki. Lua, clenched his jaw, for he can't protect his friend. Luca on the other hand, is on the verge of crying, tears starting to form from her eyes, but she had to stay strong since Aki, is in state of shocked and probably, in denial.

"I can't believe Ms. Izayoi got beaten by the likes of Fred," a student with the same age as Aki said.

"Me too. Do you think Fred really cheated?" said the girl beside her.

"But we saw the entire duel! There's no way Fred cheated,"

"You're right. But I find it strange," said the other guy with a brown spiky hair.

That got the attention of the twins.

"What do you mean strange?" asked the other one.

"His deck. I've never seen any cards like that. And the direct attacks are…so real. I can feel the negative energy, emitting from him."

They give one last look to the horrified Aki, then left without saying a word.

The twins looked at Aki. They looked in to each other's eyes as if talking only with their minds.

They were thinking the same thing.

"We have to tell this to the others," said Lua.

His twin sister nodded in response, "Yes. We have to call Yus- Aki!" the last thing Luca is about to say are cut short when Aki fainted much to their surprise.

"Big Sis Aki!" Lua shouted, he tried to catch her, to prevent her from falling but he's too small that's why he landed on the floor, face down, while Aki landed on his back.

"Aw!" was all he said.

Luca sighed in relief. At least Aki, didn't get hurt. She then tried helping them but failed. Aki is too big for her, she can't even move her. Another thing is that, she can't risk hurting her.

"Aw man! This sucks! Somebody help us!" Lua's voice echoed through the entire arena. Then a deafening silenced ensued.

"I think everybody already left," Luca concluded.

"What?!" Lua exclaimed in frustration as he plopped his face on the ground, "what are we gonna do?"

Luca thought for a moment while checking Aki's pulse to make sure she's still breathing.

"Aki's heart beat is weak. We need to take her on the hospital,"

"Yeah right. I've kinda figured it out when she fainted," Lua said raising his voice.

Then, Luca remembered something. She stood up and run out of the arena. Lua widened his eyes, seeing his sister leaving them behind.

"Hey! Where are you going?" he demanded.

Luca ignored his brother. She continued to run around the arena looking for something. Lua watches her patiently, thinking what his sister up to.

"At last! I found it!" Luca exclaimed.

Lua raised an eyebrow, "Found what?" he asked, then he winced, "If you're plan is to get us out of here well make it fast. I-I'm having a hard time here already, and Sis Aki is really in trouble now," he muttered.

"Yeah…yeah I know," Luca replied while rummaging through a brown suitcase. Lua eyed on her as if wondering what the suitcase can do to help them out.

"Err, Luca? Seriously, can you just call for a help instead of rummaging the stupid suitcase?"

"That's what I'm trying to do here. Oh! Here it is," said Luca, feeling ecstatic all of a sudden. Just as before Lua started complaining, again, Luca raised something from her hand.

"Aha! A cellphone! That's brilliant! How did you know that there's a phone there?"

Luca rolled her eyes in disbelief, her brother is sometimes naïve, "It's Aki's," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

An 'oh' formed on Lua's lips. Luca then started dialling a number.

"Hello, Yusei? No, this is Luca, we really need your help. This is urgent. Aki's in trouble,"

* * *

_**Neo Domino Research Facility…**_

"You're right Crow. Maybe I'm just a little bit paranoid. You've got a point. Thanks."

Crow smirked "Anytime,"

The screen went blank as Yusei turns off the video. He just finished talking to Crow, asking if he knew where their friend Jack was. He is so worried about him, because he left without saying a word to any of them. It's been three months since he disappeared, after their battle with the Yliaster. He didn't notice his friend's disappearance, firstly, he's busy with his research, second he knew Jack is busy with his duelling, and of course with Carly. They all knew the score between those two. Third thing is that Jack knew how to take care of himself. Sometimes.

But he can't shake the feeling that something's not right. Maybe because he's used to feel threaten, especially when the Yliaster attacked their city six months after their epic battle with the Dark Signers. Now, peace reigns over Neo Domino, but he's not sure if it will last. He'd understand why Crow chose to become a part of the Security Bureau to make sure their city is safe, in case another Yliaster shows up and threaten their lives once more. While, he, on the other hand, chose to be a scientist, searching for another planetary particle, just like what he's father did. He wants to prevent the Momentum from malfunctioning, in that way, there'll be no zero-reverse part two. He wanted to protect his friends, their city, and all the people of Domino. He tried so hard earning their trust, since it was his father's fault why zero-reverse happened.

He lean his back on the swivel chair, and looked up the white ceiling, lost in his own thoughts.

'_But what if…'_ he shake off the negative thoughts off his head.

Crow was right, he's just being paranoid again. Then he looked at the photo in his cluttered desk. A smile curved on his lips. It was a photo of them, himself, Lua, Luca, Jack Crow, Aki and Bruno. It was taken after they won in the WRGP tournament. They were all happy, smiling altogether. His gaze drifted into the beautiful woman in a red hair. It was Aki. He suddenly felt a warm feeling flowing through his heart, seeing the red haired woman smile.

'_Weird,' _he thought. He'd never such overflowing emotions through him. Weird because, whenever he saw her, his heart beat so fast like it was in hyper drive and when she smiles, it almost took his breath away.

He shook his head inwardly. That's totally weird. He can't even look for an answer. His friends always told him that he was a genius because he always had answer and explanation to everything. But now, he's completely lost. And he didn't know why.

He's busy daydreaming when his cellphone rings. He was startled, bringing him back to reality.

He reached for his phone, and he had to look twice on the screen making sure he's not dreaming.

It was Aki's name flashed through the screen. The woman he's thinking suddenly made a phone call! What a cruel joke!

He cleared his throat, and calmed himself before pressing the answer button.

"Hello Yusei?" said a petit voice over the line. The voice is somewhat shaky and nervous.

Knot formed on Yusei's forehead, "Hello, Aki, is that you?"

"No, this is Luca,"

"Oh, sorry I haven't recognized your voice, why are using Aki's phone? Where is she by the way?"

He heard the little girl let out a heavy sigh, "we really need your help. This is urgent. Aki's in trouble,"

Dread flooded him. He felt a sinking and tugging sensation through his guts. But as usual, Yusei maintained his calm composure.

"Where are you?" he asked, as he pulled his coat away, throwing it through the chair, and reaching for his riding jacket, hanging on a rack, then he stepped out of the room, heading for the parking lot, where he had parked his D-Wheel.

"We're in the Duel Academy, together with Lua and Aki, however…" her voice slowly drifting as if she's gathering all her will to talk. He can tell that Luca is on the verge of crying, they must be really in danger.

"Luca, it's alright. I'm already on my way, just don't go anywhere, okay?" he said as he started revving his D-Wheel.

"Okay. But you also have to call an ambulance, because Aki is unconscious,"

"What?" he asked hysterically, which was so not like him.

"I'll fill you in the details later. Just come here,"

He then muttered an oath under his breath. Then he stepped hard on the gas, and sped off leaving only trails of dust along.

* * *

_**Public Security Bureau, Neo Domino City…**_

Crow paces back and forth, while waiting for Ushio and Mikage. He's currently at the Public Security Bureau, looking for answers on the whereabouts of Jack, their idiot friend. He had just received a call from Yusei, asking him where their friend was. Yusei is so worried, that he decided to go look and search for Jack. If truly he was missing.

"That Jack! If I found him, I'm gonna give him a kick in the ass. Or probably kill him! Leaving off like that without even saying goodbye. What's hard on doing that?" he monologues.

"Save the whole sermon thing when he comes back, Crow," said a familiar voice.

He turned around finding Ushio, standing a few feet away from him. His police jacket hangs on his left shoulder. Mikage, stood on his left side, smiling politely.

"That is if comes back," he answered.

Ushio smirked then started to walk closer to him, "It's as if you didn't know Jack Atlas. That arrogant bastard can't just keep himself stay in one place. He's one hell of an adventurer,"

Mikage chuckled by what Ushio said. Ushio in turn gave her a knowing look, but Mikage ignored him, like always.

"Yeah, I know that. But Yusei is worry about him,"

"Worried? I'm not surprised, he's been like that ever since strange things started happening in our city," he said, pausing a bit, "and that's the nice thing I liked about Yusei. He cares about his friends, so much that sometimes he forgot to care for himself. That brat," he said smiling while shaking his head.

He returned his smile, "You know what? I agree with you. That's why I'm angry with Jack now. Yusei has a huge responsibility on his shoulders now. And I don't want to see his worried face again. You knew what had happened during his fight with Z-one right?"

Ushio nod, understanding the whole situation, "So that is why you're here? To look for Jack?"

"That's the idea,"

"Well, we have good news;" Mikage prompt in, cutting Ushio off, "according to the Neo Domino International Airlines, Jack book a ticket for a flight in Egypt,"

Crow cocked his brow, while scratching his head, "What the hell is he going to do in there?" he asked furiously. All the while, he's been there, taking vacation, while at the top of a majestic pyramid looking over the desert?! While his friends here at Neo Domino, are worried about his welfare? That's not fair!

"Maybe he wants to learn how to mummify a dead Pharaoh?" Ushio suggested.

"I'm so gonna kill him for this!" he said banging his fist on the wall absent-mindedly, that it took too much force than he intended to, he pulled his hand of the wall, holding it with his other hand.

"Ow! That hurts," he complained.

Mikage and Ushio laughed, "So, that's how you're going to kill him?" Ushio said, obviously teasing him.

"Shut up. That's not funny,"

"Oh yes it is,"

"Damn that Jack!" he cursed while holding on his dear hand.

"Before improvising a plan on how to kill Jack, you'd better tell Yusei where he is."

"Oh, thanks for reminding Mikage," he said sarcastically.

* * *

**Will Jack be able find out the new force of evil that threatens their lives once again? Crow has been able to locate him, thinking he's on a vacation. While Yusei, runs off to the Duel Academy to help Aki and the twins…**

**Next Chapter: Drifting Spirits!**

** A little introduction to the new forces of evil!**

** The security Bureau faces a great challenge.**

** Jack learns the dark history of Duel Monsters.**

** And at last, Yusei confirmed his feelings for Aki.**

**TUNE IN!**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Thanks so much!**


	3. Chapter 3: Drifting Spirits

**Finally the third chapter is out! After overcoming so many mishaps (a week of black-out, so there's no phone, no laptop, and no internet. Second, school; exams here and there, projects, reports that made my life a living hell) but here it is! Thank God I've finished it despite of all what happened…so I apologize for the late update, and sorry in advance if this chapter sucks…'cause it didn't come according to my plan.**

**Still…**

**I want to thank YOU, from the bottom of my heart for sparing some of your precious time reading my work! *tears* I really appreciate it…**

**If you have suggestions please feel free to say so…I would definitely love it!**

**Don't forget to review! Please? Please?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh…all rights belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, the genius creator of the anime!**

* * *

** Chapter 3:**

**Drifting Spirits!**

"Thanks for reminding Mikage," Crow said sarcastically.

Mikage just laughed at him. Crow put his hands on his pocket, then walk pass them.

"Where are you going?" Ushio asked with a curious look on his face.

"To Yusei. I'd better tell him where the idiot Jack was. Just as what Mikage here suggested,"

Ushio followed him, shrugging his shoulders, "Ah," he nod, "In that case, I'll go with you"

"And why is that?" Crow asked suspiciously. Wondering what Ushio is up to, for he never visits Yusei, unless, there's a problem.

"What? Is there something wrong in visiting my friend?" Ushio retorted.

Crow shrugged his shoulders, "are you coming too, Mikage?"

The woman shook her head, "No. I promised Carly to help her in her new article,"

"What article?" Ushio and Crow both asked in unison.

"I don't know. But she said something like, duelist-"

"CROOOOOOWWWWW! USHIIIOO!" a familiar voice yelled over.

Mikage automatically stopped talking upon hearing the voice, then the three of them glanced back to where the voice came from.

They saw a small guy who looked like a clown because of the thick foundation on his face. He wears a violet outfit which look like…well a clown costume? He stopped in front of them panting. It's obviously Yeager, their newly elected city mayor.

"Where have you been?!" he asked frantically at them. But he's looking at Crow, so definitely, he's talking to him.

"Uhm, from Satellite?"Crow answered.

Yeager ignored his stupid remarked, "It's a good thing to find you here," he said in a worried voice.

"Actually, we're off to Yusei's place,"

Yeager's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Is there something wrong?" Crow asked, noticing that the guy is worried and uneasy.

Yeager bit his lower lip, then tears start to fall from his eyes, "Yes there is!" he cried, "I heard terrible news spreading the whole city and it's really scary!" he said dramatically.

Crow and Ushio looked into each other's eyes, they felt a sudden tingling on them, whatever Yeager is about to say, they are definitely not going to like it.

"What is it Mayor?" Mikage asked as calm as always.

"Well," Yeager sniffs, "according to various reports I've heard, duelists are passing out after they duelled to some mysterious guys,"

"Huh? But I've never heard such an incident around our city," Crow said.

"Yes, me too," Ushio said, his thumb on his chin.

"But there is! It's true. It all started on the outskirts of the city. According to my reliable source, two duelists passed out after they've been defeated by-"

"Two unknown thugs who wore a black hood and a coat?" Mikage asked, cutting Yeager off.

"Yes! That's exactly what I've heard," Yeager exclaimed.

Both Crow and Ushio stare at Mikage, mouth wide opened, "How'd you know that?!" they both demanded.

"I've heard it from Carly,"

"What? Why then you didn't tell us?" Ushio asked furiously.

"Yeah. We have the right to know, you know,"

"I didn't think it matters, it's just a rumor after all," Mikage defended.

"Of course it matters! What if those guys wanted to destroy our city again?" Crow asked his anger flaring now, for himself most. How could he have not noticed that before? What happened to his vow that he'll protect the city with all his might, so that Yusei will only focused on his new project.

Mikage stared down on the ground realizing her mistake...tapping her foot uncomfortably, "I am sorry. That's very irresponsible of me. To think I belong to the Security Bureau."

Ushio put his hand on Crow's shoulder, "We don't have to blame Mikage for this,"

Crow inhaled deeply, but didn't say anything.

"Where are the two duellists who passed out now?" Ushio asked Yeager.

"They are admitted at the Neo Domino General Hospital,"

"Are they the only victims?" Crow finally asked.

Yeager shook his head in response, "There were three others."

Ushio raised his hand up, showing five fingers, "So, all in all, we have five victims,"

Yeager nodded, "Yes. And they have something in common,"

"And what is that?" Mikage finally asked, slightly glancing at Crow.

"They all students of the Duel Academy,"

Crow felt a chilling breeze down his spine, "Did you say Duel Academy?"

"Yes. And according to the reports, they all passed out whenever they loses on the duel,"

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Ushio said.

"I've got to warn the twins and Aki," Crow said, "They might be in danger,"

"Pfft. I doubt it. Aki is a very strong and powerful duellist."

"How about the twins? I know they are signers but still…" said Mikage, as her voice trailed off.

"Aki is in there to protect them," Ushio said confidently.

"No Mikage is right. It's better to play safe," as Crow reached for his cellphone.

As he about to dial Aki's number, it rang all of a sudden, flashing Yusei's name on the screen.

The three others looked at him enquiringly, as if waiting for him to say who the caller was.

"It's Yusei. That's odd. I've just received a call from him a few minutes ago,"

"Maybe he's going to ask again if you already found Jack," Ushio suggested.

"What? Mr. Jack Atlas is missing?" Yeager asked.

Ushio give him a looked that says, _'I'll tell you later,' _making Yeager shut his mouth.

Crow pressed the answer button, "Hello Yus," he greeted.

"Crow, where are you?"

"I'm at the Security Bureau. Oh, by the way, I found Jack,"

"Really?"

Crow raised a brow, something's wrong about the way Yusei talked like something's bothering him, but he's not sure, "Don't worry about him Yus. He's just in Egypt, taking a vacation perhaps."

"Well, that's good news, but he's not the reason why I called you,"

"It isn't? Then what?"

He heard Yusei sighed on the other line, "I'm at the hospital right now, something happened to Aki," dread is registered on his voice.

Crow felt as if heaven and earth fell on him, "W-w-hat? Is she alright?"

"We don't know. She's still in the emergency room. I'll fill you in the details later,"

"Okay. I'm on my way," he said nervously.

He hurriedly walked out of the lobby, leaving the three behind, whom still have an enquiringly look on their faces. But he ignored them. His friend is in trouble and needs his help. He'll explain later.

"Where are you going?" Mikage and Yeager asked.

"To the hospital. Aki is in trouble," he said without looking back.

"We're coming with you," Ushio said as they ran after him.

* * *

_**While at Egypt…**_

"What are we supposed to do in there?" Jack asked Shadi.

They stood on the enormous entrance of the Valley of the Kings, for reasons he doesn't know.

"There lies the tomb of the most powerful Pharaoh, who sealed the mystical millennium items,"

"You know, I don't know anything about these millennium things, so can you explain what these are? And why are they so important to you?" asked the baffled Jack.

"I'll tell you when we're already in there," while he's looking at the 'there' in his statement.

Jack rolled his eyes in disbelief, "You've got to be kidding me," as he stared at the dark entrance to whoever tomb it was.

"But we have to be careful. There are lots of traps set in there,"

"Geez. Thanks. That makes me feel a whole lot better," Jack said sarcastically.

The guy looked at him, expressionless, making him shut his mouth.

"If you're afraid, then you can leave me here,"

"Afraid?" Jack said indignantly, "Of course not! The GREAT Jack Atlas is NOT afraid of anything. In fact, there's NOTHING in this world that scares me. So why don't you lead the way?" he proudly said.

"Are you sure? There's no turning back once we step in there,"

Jack nodded confidently, "Yes I am,"

"Then let's do this,"

Darkness welcomed them as they stepped inside. Shadi reached for the torches hanging on the sides of the doors, and handed the other one to him. The blown out torch magically blazed into light. Confused though, he didn't utter a word. He doesn't want to look stupid again in front of that Shadi-guy. He'd have enough of that.

They continued to walk, along for what it seems like a huge maze. They ducked into endless tunnels, passed through doorways, and win through over a hundred traps as silence envelope them, for neither of them talked since they entered the place. And it's frustrating Jack the more. Not that he wanted to talk to Shadi, it's just that the silence surrounding them is slowly getting on his nerves.

"What are those?" he asked, pointing to the wall, for he can't stand the silence anymore. He stopped in front of it to take a closer look. Not caring if Shadi will leave him there.

Shadi stood beside him, much to his surprise, "It's called Hieroglyphics,"

Jack cocked a brow as he examined the paintings, drawings, or whatever it is, "Hieroglyphics, you say?"

Shadi nodded, "It's the form of writing used, during the ancient times in Egypt. They used hieroglyphics in order to record historical events, special occasions, rituals, prayers, or just their everyday normal lives, like the one depicted on the wall."

Jack nodded, understanding the guy's SIMPLE explanation. Yeah, simple, and thank God for that. "So can you read this?" he asked, still amazed by the intricate design on the wall, wondering how the ancient Egyptians manage to do that.

"Yes. Do you want me to read it for you?"

"No, it's not really necessary for you to do that. We have a quest, right?"

"Right. We'd better be going,"

They continued their journey through the dark maze, Jack glanced back, to take one last look to the paintings. Or Hieroglyphics.

_At least I've learned something new. If ever Crow would ask what I learnt here, I'll tell him about hieroglyphics, which for sure, that bird-fried brain of his wouldn't understand. _He thought as he laughed evilly inwardly.

Jack was lost in his own thought that he didn't notice Shadi stopped on his tracks. He bumped into him, so hard he almost lost his balance.

"Hey, watch it," he grunted. He had almost a silent intent of killing the guy.

"We're here," Shadi announced ignoring his snide remarked.

Jack grunted, "About time you know? Since my legs are aching for the long hike we've done," he complained, then checked his surroundings, not that there's to see, since its dark, but he did otherwise.

He spoke to soon, there's indeed something to look at, and he definitely didn't like what he saw. There were like, twenty or more Egyptian-warrior like statues, standing over on a narrow path, while blocking the way to the other side. Below it was a deep chasm, ready to eat you out, if ever you fall.

"What are those creepy statues doing in there?"

"They guard the tomb of the Pharaoh. And if you ever disrespect his tomb, they'll punish you,"

"Punish? Listen up, what are those statues gonna do? Well, they are creepy, but that doesn't mean they can kill or knock you out of the chasm below right?"

Without thinking, Jack stepped into the way, starting with his right foot, "See?" he said, while he stood there proudly, arms spread wide just to prove his point.

"If I were you, I wouldn't do that," Shadi said, in a warning tone.

"Do what?"

As if on cue, the ground starts to quake, and the statues moved as if they have a mind of their own. They drew the swords on their back, and move to where Jack is.

"What? How'd did they do that?" Jack asked, stepping his right foot backwards.

Then they stopped.

"Am I seeing things? T-t-the statues-t-t-they just move on their own, Like they came back to life," he stuttered, which was rare for the former king. He glanced back at Shadi, whom standing behind him, looking at the statues; as usual expressionless which was great. If there's something he liked about the guy is that, he never laughs, nor made any snide remarks even if he did something stupid.

"I told you to be careful, only you didn't," Shadi said as he stepped in beside him.

Jack swallowed hard, waiting if the statues will move once again, and attack them. Only they didn't.

"Why they didn't move?"

"Because I used my left foot in stepping in. It's a sign of respect. You see, whenever Egyptians visit a tomb, especially, a pharaoh, they used their left foot first forward, their right foot behind. Like this." Shadi demonstrates how to do it.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?!" Jack said, hyperventilating, but nonetheless, followed Shadi. Then miraculously, the statues fell back, and gave way to them.

Jack smirked, forgetting his anger as a secret joke went up on his head.

_Yeah! That's right. Give way to the Almighty, King Jack Atlas! _

They reached the other side, safe and sound. And once again, they stood on a huge, gold door, which is about 15 feet high.

"Behind that door is the tomb's location," Shadi said.

"Then, what are we standing here for? Let's go inside,"

Jack gave way to Shadi, because he's afraid he does something ridiculous again. He may not know what trap is in store in there, like mummies coming back to life, or maybe another warrior-statues who knew how to move on their own. It's better if Shadi will lead the way, since he seemed to know everything about the place.

The door opened, and they are welcomed by a grand hall. Jack's eyes widen in awe, as he entered the tomb. It's not like any ordinary tomb he'd ever seen in his entire life.

It was grand. Actually 'GRAND' is an understatement. The word is 'majestic'. The walls are made of gold, including the high-ceiling. The entire room are filled with treasures; the floor is made of marble, which is also gold in color. The pillars are made of ivory, as natural light illuminates the whole room…making it more regal, taking his breath away. You can sense a strong, ancient power, yet it's neither alarming nor overpowering. As a matter of fact, it eased his fears and worries away.

At the far end of the room, lies a golden casket with drawings of hieroglyphics too, even the wall behind the casket.

"What does the hieroglyphics over there says?" Jack asked, pointing to the wall.

"It's the name of the Pharaoh. King Atem,"

'_Atem?'_

Before Jack could throw another question, something caught his eye. It's a stone tablet, standing between the two pillars on a right corner of the room.

"What's that?" he asked no one in particular.

Then he felt his right arm stung. The mark of the Crimson Dragon appeared once again for the third time that day.

He's right after all. He's mark is sensing something behind the tablet, he look closer and saw two people. On the right side, is a guy with spiky hair, wearing a chain that has an inverted pyramid in it. Above him is a man in a hat in indescribable clothing with a staff in his hand, as if about to attack. His palm is raised up in front of the other guy on the left side, who by the way also has a dragon above him…What's strange is that the guy on the right side seemed achingly familiar. He's not sure but he felt he'd seen him already somewhere, but didn't know where, but that's impossible because the guy in the picture maybe dead. Another strange thing is that they seemed like battling or perhaps dueling…wait! Did he just say dueling?

"Hey, Shadi, correct me if I'm mistaken, but these guys on the tablet seems like..."

"Dueling? Yes. You're not mistaken,"

Jack gazed at the guy, "Dueling? How's that supposed to happen? Quit messing with me. This stone tablet is about thousands of years ago, which is during the ancient times, and during that time, duel disks and duel cards are not yet created, what more about Duel Monsters?" Jack said, crossly. He had the feeling the guy's making fun of him. He knew nothing about ancient history, but he does know Duel Monsters history. Since dueling is his game.

"Before getting mad at me, will you please listen? Now is the right time to tell you about the real history of Duel Monsters,"

Jack scoffed, but nonetheless listens.

"It started like this…"

* * *

_**Neo Domino General Hospital...**_

Yusei leans on a white wall, his arm on his forehead, while his eyes are closed, as if silently praying. Lua and Luca, the twins sat on the benches along the hallway, feeling uneasy. You can feel the tension in the air while they wait for the doctor to come out, to know if their friend Aki is alright and safe.

Lua bit his lower lip, nervousness starting to build inside him, "Why is it the doctor taking too long?" he asked impatiently to no one in particular.

Hearing his question, Yusei moved out from the wall. He sat at the vacant chair beside Lua, and puts his hand on the left shoulder of the kid, squeezing it lightly.

"Don't worry Lua. Everything will be alright. Aki is a strong woman. All we have to do is to believe in her, okay?"

"I do believe in her, but I am really worried, what if something bad happens to her?" he asked, staring at Yusei's blue eyes.

"Me too. Especially after what that Fred guy said," Luca said, looking down at the ground, while fidgeting her fingers, "I don't trust the guy one bit,"

Yusei clenched his fist tightly. This is what his afraid of. His fears are actually coming true. But he doesn't want to show that to the twins, for they always see him as their big brother, whom they can trust and looked up to. They always see him as a strong and brave person.

He inhaled deeply, calming himself then, "Luca, what happened? And who is this Fred you're talking about?"

"He's that show-off guy who challenged big sis Aki in a duel. Not to mention he ranks second next to her,"

Yusei clenched his jaw. He doesn't like the sound of that, anger started churning through him, still he managed a calm expression. He didn't know why, but he's starting to hate that Fred-guy-whoever he is.

"Then?" he asked, preventing to show his anger on his voice.

"Aki accepted the challenged, because he was blocking our way to the cafeteria," Luca added, "But Aki didn't took that seriously,"

"Have you watched the whole duel?"

"Actually, no. When we came at the arena, the duel is already finished, and Fred won. Aki was down on her knees, then…then…all of a sudden she fainted." Luca said, tears streaming down on her cheeks.

"It's our entire fault, if only we're there, big sis Aki won't be in trouble now,"

Yusei hugged the twins, "Ssshh. It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself."

"Mr. Fudo," somebody addressed him.

Yusei looked up, to know who it was, and saw the doctor, removing the stethoscope on his ears.

"How is she Doc?" He asked as he stood up, the twins followed suit. They wiped the tears off their face and looked at the doctor too.

"We run several tests on her Mr. Fudo just to make sure what causes her to collapse, and…" the doctor started, before letting out a heavy sigh.

"And?" Yusei prompt in.

"And, she's fine. At least physically,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, her physical body is alright. There's no sign that she got hurt during the duel. No bruises, no wounds, at all. Second, her internal organs are fine too, even her brain is functioning properly. In other words, she's perfectly fine and healthy,"

Yusei raised a brow, something here is not right, "but why is she unconscious if she's perfectly fine?"

"To tell you honestly, we don't know. For now, it's best for her to stay here on the hospital,"

"Thanks," Yusei said, feeling his energy slipping down the drain.

"What are we gonna do?" Lua asked.

"Will we tell this to her parents?" Luca asked too.

"I've already called them, and they said they will be back in two days. I already called Crow and he's on his way," Yusei replied, but his mind is drifting somewhere, for he's thinking on how to wake Aki up. Maybe if he'll do the same thing before when Aki was in comatose back then, probably she'll wake up.

_But that was when we were battling the dark signers. _He thought to himself. But he has to try no matter what. Aki needs him. He needs her.

_Need her? Just where that word came from? _He asked to himself.

"Yusei? Uhm…earth to Yusei?" Lua called out.

Yusei snapped out on his own thoughts, when Lua called him, "Are you saying something?"

"We have to tell you something, we think it's very important," Lua said, exchanging nervous glance with Luca.

"What is it?"

"A classmate of Aki, notice something strange during the duel. He said that he haven't seen nor heard the cards Fred used in the duel," Luca said.

"But that's not all, he also said that the direct attacks were so real, he can feel negative energy from Mr. Rank-number-two," Lua added.

"Really?" Yusei asked, "But the doctor said that she has no bruises or wounds?" confused.

Then it dawned to him that what happened to Aki is not accident at all. Something tells him that it's much more than that. And it's not a good sign. Whatever it is, he had a feeling he's not going to like it.

Lua and Luca just like him seemed confused too.

"Don't worry. We'll figure things out. I'm going to find this Fred whoever he is, and I'll make him regret for what he did," he assured the twins.

Lua and Luca smiled, "You bet,"

The three of them entered Aki's room. Yusei's heart went out, when he saw the claw signer lying on the hospital bed in deep slumber, with tubes inserted on her body.

He quickly reached for her hand, and squeezed it lightly, hoping she'll wake up by his mere touch, just like before. His other hand touched her cheek, like it was a fragile glass. The same warmth flowed from his heart and enveloped his whole being. And he wanted to know why he felt that way.

"Aki," calling her name in the most soothing way possible. He sat beside her and continued watching her, never letting go of her hand, for his afraid she'll completely disappeared from his sight forever. And he never felt fear like these before, not when he faced the dark signers, polar gods, and Yliaster. It's a different kind of fear.

And it starting to create a void in his heart.

"Please, if you can hear me, come back to us ," he whispered.

A hand touched his shoulder. He glanced back, and found Lua and Luca. They both have a small smile in their face.

"She will be. I know it. Aki is not the type who gives up without a fight," Luca said in now a determined voice.

Lua nodded agreeably, "Yup. Aki is as strong as Yusei, Jack and Crow. She just had to remember that we have her back,"

He smiled at the two twins, for their simple words ease his worries for a while.

"That's right. As long as we stick together, we can stand anything that will stood on our way,"

The two nodded and scoot closer to Aki, Luca hugged her while Lua held her other hand.

He gazed at the sleeping Aki. There are two things going on in his mind now. One is to look for Fred, he's the only person who knew what happened to Aki. Second, he wants to confirm he's feelings for Aki. And there's only person who can help him.

_..._

_Aki opened her eyes slowly, feeling the cold from where she lies. Her head aches and her whole body seemed lighter than usual. _

'_Where am I?"She asked._

_She rubbed her eyes, for there seemed clouding her vision._

_She surveyed her surroundings. She gasped when she noticed she's flying. Or it's better to say she's floating._

_She was enclosed in a circular case, which looked like a huge bubble. It was transparent, so she can able to see what was outside._

_Her eyes widened, unable to comprehend what she's seeing. There were also other people floating, and like her, they were inside of huge bubbles too. But unlike her, they were unconscious. She followed the direction to where the others are heading, and she saw a huge and dark black hole, and whenever a person was sucked into the hole, it grew bigger than it was before._

_She took a step back, struck in horror. But the cold and hard wall of the case she's in prevents her from escaping. Realization starts to hit her, and that states that she is not in a good situation. And the irony of it is that she didn't even know where she was._

'_What the hell is happening here?' she asked herself. 'How did I wind up here anyway? What is this place?' she asked, but couldn't find the answers to her questions. Then she noticed that she still wearing her duel academy uniforme, a duel disk on her left arm together with her deck. Then she remembered! She was in the duel academy together with Lua and Luca, and she's dueling Fred._

'_That's right! I'm dueling with that show-off guy then I lose.' She gasped, remembering how that guy defeated her._

'_That card! How dare him! I am so gonna let him pay for what he'd done!' she said anger boiling inside her, 'and I have to warn Yusei and the others, if that guy continued using that card, other duelists maybe in danger too. But I've got to get out of here first and wake this people,'_

_She cleared her throat, then,_

"_Hey! Wake up you guys!" she yelled at the people nearby. She even knocked the wall of the case to make some noise, but they didn't even flinch._

"_Everyone wake up! We're in serious trouble here! Wake up! You have to! There's a huge black hole over there, ready to suck us up! So wake up! Oh c'mon!" she yelled exasperatedly. Why is it she's the only one awake anyway?_

"_YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING SIGNER!" a dark and raspy voice said from nowhere._

_She straightened herself up upon hearing the eerie voice, while her eyes roamed around searching for it, but she can't see anybody. All are still in deep slumber._

"_Who are you?! Show yourself!" she yelled back._

_The voice just laughed making all her hair stood up._

_Because the voice didn't sound like human at all. It sounds so powerful, ancient and fearful. Not to mention it was coming from a deep ground, like it was buried underneath the ground._

"_Don't bother to ask signer, since you'll not live long enough to see the rise of my greatness out from this pitiful grave! And you will not be able to warn your friends, once I sucked your soul together with these drifting spirits. Soon! The demise of your era will bind to happen, together with the cards you love so dear will vanished through the depths, just like what that foolish pharaoh did to me!" he hissed._

_She held her head high, for what she heard. So this guy wanted to destroy her world, kill her friends and loved ones. Well, if that's the case, she has to stop this maniac before everybody gets hurt._

'_So you're the one who's doing this? Well listen up big guy! There's one thing you should put to that pea brain of yours! I'm not letting you hurt my home and friends! Got it?" she said in a determined voice. Good thing she had a duel disk on her, and thankfully her deck too._

"_Foolish woman! How dare you insult me! You don't know what I'm capable of! You're nothing compare to me! Why don't you just surrender your soul to me and accept defeat?"_

_Now is her turn to laugh. She's not afraid now; she remembered that she is once the Black Rose Witch, whom afraid of nothing and a member of team 5D's who defeated Yliaster. She's not going to be a ghost food for the stupid guy-whoever-and-whatever-he-is._

"_As if that's going to happen. You just mentioned earlier that I am a 'signer', one of the chosen ones who bear the mark of the Crimson Dragon! And you know what that means? It means that there still hope! If ever I'm gonna die here, my friends out there will stop you and your evil plans!"_

"_It's your funeral then,"_

_Then a black blast came towards her direction, shattering the bubble case she's in, sending her screaming down to the pit below her._

* * *

**Will Aki be able to save herself against the evil guy? And who's the guy anyway? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Chapter 4: Shadows within...**

**Stay tuned!**


End file.
